Collection in the Closet
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Django shows Zoe and Che something in his room.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera or any of its characters**

**This is the first installment of my new story arch that centers around the child villains, namely Django, Zoe and Che. Enjoy!**

* * *

The doornob twisted, opening the door to the room. Three young teenagers tiptoed quietly in, making sure not to make much noise. If Sartana found out the two others were here, who knows what she'd do.

Letting Che and Zoe enter before him, Django closed the door with a soft _click._ The two guest villains looked around the skeleton's room.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. Who knew someone like Django had so many books… "Tink chu have enough, huesos?" she asked, her tone a bit mocking.

Django glared at the girl, before pulling his attention to the zombie.

"What did you want to show us?" he asked, still looking around, as if he was imprinting it in his memory. It kind of made Django feel a bit paranoid.

_Reminder: don't let others here ever again._

Of course he felt like he could trust these three, well, as much as villains could. But he wouldn't be surprised if one of them stabbed him in the back that very moment.

Almost forgetting Che's question, Django brought his attention back to his two "friends"

"It's over here." As he spoke, he strode over to his book case.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "We don't want to see chur stupido books, huesos," she spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

Shooting a glare towards the bird-themed villain again, he put his hands on one of the books. "That's not what I was going to show you guys, bird brain."

Feeling offended by the name the skeleton just called her, she was about to spit an insult back, but was distracted as he pulled on the book, causing the book cause to move to the side, relieving a closet like room.

There were two different expressions in the room.

Che's, one of excitement and fascination.

And Zoe's, one of horror and disgust.

"This… is… so cool!" Che shouted the last two words as he practically bounced into the small room. He looked around. Jars upon jars were stacked up on shelves, containing one thing in each. Didn't seem too "horrific" or "cool", now did it? Well it was what was in those jars that was important.

Each jar contained one organ. Some carried a spleen, some carried intestines, and some even carried brains. Those were the jars that Che spent quite a long time looking at and drooling over.

"_Dude, can I eat these?"_ he asked the skeleton, pointing to a jar.

Django quickly scooped up the jar he was pointing to. "NO!" he half-shouted a bit defensively. Zoe and Che arched an eyebrow at him.

Django cleared his throat. "I mean… _no_," he said, a bit more calm.

"I _really_ don't want to ask, huesos, but where did you get these?" she asked, a bit unsettled as she examined the organs.

Django smirked. "If I told you, you'd have to join them."

The super villainess paused, getting a heavy unsettling feeling from that statement. She turned around to face the two undead boys. Che was still examining the organs with interest.

"Do you think you can set me up with some?" the zombie asked, still wondering where the heck the boy could get such a plentiful stock of such delicious delicacies.

Django thought for a moment. Maybe by the off chance someone has extra organs… And Django really didn't like the brains that much anyway… Maybe he would spare the zombie a few on occasion. "We'll see."

* * *

**I tried to give Zoe an accent, I really did. But sadly, I failed.**

**Just to be clear, in this "universe" Django doesn't take Zoe's organs that I had in my last story. So yeah. But he still does steal organs.**

**Dang, Django is slowly turning into Zim *shudders* Which is kinda funny because Django's voice actor voices Keef :3**

**So yeah, I'll try and get my next story revolving the villains up soon. I think it might have something to do with a group project for school? I dunno. We'll see :3**

**Review please ^^ I wanna know what you guys thought about this story and about my new story arch. Perhaps you have ideas? If so, please spit them in the reviews or PM me, I'm always open for suggestions ^^**

**~RBH~**


End file.
